Deteniendo el tiempo en tu mirada
by dark.bitnap
Summary: Gasper Vladi es un joven demonio que en algún tiempo fue un híbrido humano-vampiro. Al salir de su encierro en una habitación en la que estaba sellado debido a sus incontrolables poderes conoce a Issei Hyoudo. Un apasionado joven demonio que resultó en todo un acontecimiento en su vida y en su corazón.


Deteniendo el tiempo en tu mirada. (IsseixGasper-Highschool DxD).

Nada más que un gran error. Siempre sentí que de eso se trataba mi existencia. Un hijo producto de las relaciones de una humana con un lord vampiro que solo viviría para ser odiado y morir con tristeza. Rechazado por los vampiros por no ser puro y rechazado por los humanos porque ven en mí a una monstruosidad. Cargando un don que nunca desee tener, pero que hoy en día por un motivo en particular agradezco un poco que me haya tocado.

Mi vida mejoró un poco cuando me encontré con Rias Gremory, una joven demonio de clase alta que me convirtió en uno de sus sirvientes. Brindándome su cariño y asegurándome que a su lado siempre estaría protegido y que no debería temer que me hicieran daño. Ella me dio la oportunidad de asistir a la academia Kuoh y ser parte de su club de ocultismo que se reúne en el edificio de la vieja escuela. Fue así que dejé de ser un hibrido humano-vampiro para convertirme en un demonio. Aunque aún quedan en mí restos de mi esencia vampírica. Como que podría volverme más fuerte bebiendo aunque sea un poco de sangre, pero… ¡Ay! ¡Eso es simplemente asqueroso!

Al parecer los demonios formaban clanes y a sus integrantes les asignaban una clase de rangos basados en las fichas del ajedrez. Yo terminé siendo un alfil.

Ya tenía un lugar y quienes me aceptaran. Además de Rias, a quien ahora debía llamar "presidenta" porque era la líder de nuestro club, estaban su fiel amiga Akeno Himejima, un hábil guerrero demonio rubio que portaba una espada llamado Yuuto Kiba y una niña muy bella de cabello blanco llamada Koneko Toujou.

Y desearía poder decir que mis problemas terminaron ahí. Porque debido a mi poder, el sacred gear forbidden balor view, tengo la capacidad de manipular el tiempo. Poder que era incapaz de controlar. Motivo por el que decidieron sellarme en un cuarto hasta que me fuera posible controlar mis poderes o pudieran ayudarme con eso al menos.

Sinceramente no tenía motivos para quejarme. Mis años de ser perseguido y odiado me han dejado profundamente marcado. Prefería estar encerrado y no tener que lidiar con gente desconocida que podría hacerme más daño. Aunque fuera triste no ver a la presidenta ni al resto de mis compañeros.

En ese tiempo desarrollé mucho gusto por permanecer encerrado y lejos de todos. Ese fue mi paraíso. Ese encierro fue verdaderamente mi primer amor. Mi vida, todo lo que necesitaba. Y el segundo amor de mi vida llegaría cuando ese encierro terminara. Y de haberlo sabido quizá no hubiese hecho tanto escándalo esa noche en que fueron por mi y la presidenta Rias destapó el ataúd en el que dormía por las noches. Mi cómodo lecho en el que podía sentirme seguro al dormir. Descansaba ahí con el uniforme de la escuela puesto. Y un detalle es que… Yo usaba el uniforme de las chicas.

-El sello ha sido removido-me dijo Rias Gremory. Aquella joven y atractiva joven pelirroja que llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh-. Ahora ven con nosotros-pidió amablemente.

Me encontraba muy asustado y me negué completamente a la idea de abandonar mi perfecto refugio.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me quiero quedar aquí! ¡El mundo exterior es muy aterrador!-supliqué casi llorando.

Llegó el momento en que él entró en mi vida. Llevaba el uniforme masculino de la escuela. Ese chico de pelo corto color castaño con unos mechones más largos que sobresalían detrás de su cabeza y ojos marrones. Mentiría si dijera que fue un amor a primera vista.

-¡Wow! Una chica. ¡Y es rubia como Asia! ¡Tendremos dos alfiles rubias!-exclamó sorprendido ese que para mí era un completo desconocido. Y, por tanto, alguien que podía hacerme daño. Quizá. Me parecía comprensible que se confundiera por mi apariencia y mi habitual forma de vestir femenina.

Kiba se rió, llamando así la atención de ese chico, quien le preguntó cuál era el problema.

-Él es un chico-explicó la presidenta.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó él otra vez. Con su rostro casi dando a entender que su mundo se derrumbaba por un motivo que yo no comprendía.

-Lo que oíste. Puede que parezca una chica, pero es un chico.

Eso dejó muy sorprendida también a otra chica presente. Rubia y muy bonita. Había más de una persona desconocida presente allí. Eso me hizo pensar que el mundo siguió moviéndose sin mí en él y más de lo que había imaginado. Varias caras nuevas que conocer.

-A él le gusta travestirse-explicó Akeno, a quien hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

-Su nombre es Gasper Vladi. Y es parte de mi familia. Mi otro alfil-me presentó Rias dándome un cálido abrazo, mientras yo seguía observándolos a todos sin decir nada y esperando que solo me dejaran allí y se marcharan. Continuó-: Es un estudiante de primer año de la academia Kuoh, que solía ser hibrido humano-vampiro antes de convertirse en demonio.

-¿Un vampiro?-cuestionó sorprendida esa chica rubia que yo no conocía.

-¿Un vampiro? ¿Este chico?-volvió a figurar ese chico de cabello castaño, quien estaba anonadado por conocer mí origen. Quien parecía muy alterado y montó toda una escena diciendo-: No hay manera. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Me reclamó por mi forma de vestir. No entendí si era porque no podía aceptar su atracción por un chico, aunque fuese vestido como una chica, o porque le molestaba. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas cosas. No tenía forma de vestir.

-Es que así me veo más lindo-fue mi simple defensa de una sola frase, con la cual lo perturbé otro poco más.

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña! –Lo vi arrodillarse y apoyar sus manos sobre el suelo-. Y yo soñaba con un dúo de alfiles de chicas rubias muy lindas-comentó muy decepcionado.

-Dicen que los sueños de las personas son efímeros-comentó Koneko, con esa frialdad tan característica de ella que yo recordaba.

La presidenta Rias una vez más me pidió con amabilidad que los acompañara hasta afuera de mi refugio. Me negué otra vez. No quería. No iban a arrancarme de mi paraíso solitario tan fácilmente.

-Vamos. Ven con nosotros-se sumó al pedido el chico de cabello castaño, quien me tomó del brazo. Si algo me incomodaba más que tener desconocidos cerca era que me tocara alguien desconocido. Mi poder se activaba cada vez que me asustaba. El tiempo se detenía, dándome la oportunidad de alejarme y sentirme seguro otra vez.

Seguí rogando que me dejaran solo allí. Algunos de ellos me observaban sorprendidos por esa pequeña demostración de mis poderes, que ante sus ojos se sintió como si me hubiese teletransportado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la rubia desconocida.

-Acaba de hacer algo-observó otra nueva chica en la cual hasta ese momento no me había fijado. Tenía el cabello de un color azul con un solo mechón verde sobre su frente. Y de cuerpo… Solo digamos que era similar a la presidenta Rias y Akeno en cuanto a eso.

La presidenta Rias en conjunto con algunos de los viejos integrantes del grupo hablaron sobre mi sacred gear, forbidden balor view. Y aunque yo no lo deseaba finalmente terminé saliendo con todos ellos de mi refugio con la esperanza de regresar allí en algún momento. Fuimos al salón que suele usar el club de ocultismo para sus reuniones.

Me sentía avergonzado y algo incomodo por tener tantas personas frente a mí observándome con curiosidad y hablando sobre mí. Por lo cual recurrí a algo que hacía sentir seguro y protegido: Meterme dentro de una caja, cerrarla y permanecer allí.

-¿Cuándo fue qué se metió allí?-escuché hablar a ese chico de cabello castaño para luego acercarse a mi refugio provisional para golpearla con su pie-. ¡Vamos! Sal de allí.

-¡Me siento bastante feliz en esta caja! ¡Este será mi castillo custodiado por un dragon! ¡Así que solo déjame aquí!

Oí comentar a la presidenta Rias que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, por lo cual me dejarían al cuidado de los demás. Quienes debían… ¿Qué? ¿Entrenarme? Ese día no hacía más que empeorar.

Pasé un rato bastante traumatizante con esa chica de pelo azul llamada Xenovia persiguiéndome con una espada gigante con la excusa de entrenar mi cuerpo y Koneko queriendo darme de comer ajo. Supe un poco más sobre los restantes miembros nuevos del grupo. La chica rubia se llamaba Asia Argento y el chico de cabello castaño tan llamativo se llamaba Issei Hyoudou.

Aunque fuera un desconocido solo quitando que sabía su nombre… De a poco me fue resultando mucho menos incomodo el tenerlo cerca. Y eso era algo que con el resto de las personas me tomaba mucho tiempo. Lograr esa mínima confianza.

Esa dura tarde por suerte terminó y me permitieron regresar a mi acogedor refugio. Permanecí allí sentado dentro de mi caja. Con la esperanza de que no regresaran. Escuché a la presidenta Rias contándole sobre mi pasado a Issei, quien le prometió que me ayudaría.

-¡Gasper!-me habló desde afuera-. No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas. ¿Me oyes?

Solo pensé que él debería armarse de una paciencia suprema. Porque no pensaba salir de allí por nada del mundo. Pasaron unas horas, llegó la noche. En ese momento el volvió a hablarme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Tienes miedo de los sacred gear y nosotros?-preguntó el tal Issei-. Según parece albergo el espíritu de un dragon en mí. Honestamente… Eso me asusta. Cada vez que utilizo este poder siento como si una parte de mi se convirtiera en algo más.

Eso me hizo sentir más cercano a él. Lo que decía sobre su poder y su temor al mismo.

-Pero quiero seguir avanzando.

-¿Temes que ese poder te aleje de quienes amas?-le pregunté aún sin abandonar mi caja-. ¿Entonces por qué lo usas?

-Porque soy un idiota que no piensa antes de actuar. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo?

Realmente él despertaba mi curiosidad. Quería saber más. Yo solo era alguien cobarde y llorón con un poder al que temía. Issei en cambio tenía un poder al que temía, pero no andaba escondiéndose y parecía alguien valeroso. Y quizá yo podría aprender de él. Aprender a tener valor para no ser alguien que viviera escondiéndose.

-No quiero ver a la presidenta Rias llorando otra vez-sostuvo con firmeza-. Ni a mis compañeros cayendo en batalla uno tras otro sin que pudiera hacer nada. Tengo en mi mente el recuerdo de esas lágrimas tan claro como si hubiese pasado ayer. No es fácil para mí lidiar con eso.

Noté un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras. Eso me hizo desear acercarme y casi hasta dejarme llevar por el impulso de abrazarlo. En vez de eso solo abandoné mi caja y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla un poco, dejando una rendija por la cual podía verlo.

Sabía de qué hablaba. Esa batalla contra el clan de Raiser Phoenix, el antiguo prometido de la presidenta Rias.

-Me he enterado algo sobre esa batalla aún estando encerrado-comenté asomándome y añadí-: Siento no haber estado para ayudar.

-No te culpo por eso. Serás diferente a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

Me animaba. Podía decirle que no o que sí. Sentía que él de cualquier modo me apoyaría.

-Pero… Solo les causaría problemas a todos-afirmé un poco avergonzado por mi debilidad.

-No te considero un problema. Eres mi preciado kohai, un demonio y amigo mío-aseguro mientras me miraba. Me sentí inquieto con esos ojos marrones fijos en mí. Y no una inquietud del tipo desagradable.

Empujé la puerta para salir y sentarme a su lado. Junto a él.

-Senpai-susurré. Conmovido por su aprecio a pesar de que llevara tan poco tiempo sabiendo sobre que yo existía.

Se acercó un poco para hablarme más de cerca.

-Préstame tu poder, Gasper-imploró Issei ante mí- ¡Ayúdame a apoyar a la presidenta! Yo me desharé de todo a lo que le temas.

En ese momento no lo entendí. Me sentí como si cayera. Ante mí estaba alguien que podía ser mi guía, alguien que podía protegerme si lo necesitaba y que había encendido un sentimiento desconocido para mí hasta ese momento.

Todo iba bien, pero me incomodó un poco que me preguntara si pensaba beber sangre para ser más fuerte. Además que eso me resultaba asqueroso también me asustaba un poco que mi poder incrementara.

-¿Es tan malo eso? Para ser sincero te envidio un poco por tu poder.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento conocí un aspecto fundamental y llamativo de su personalidad. Que no me molesta ciertamente. Y me molestaría menos si alguna vez él pensara en mí para sus pervertidas ide… Eh… Mejor continúo.

Issei pensaba en la ventaja que sería poder detener el tiempo para hacer determinadas perversidades con las chicas. Y me hacía sentir ganas de apoyarlo. Cuando pensaba en hacer perversidades su cara era tan radiante y sus ojos brillaban de ilusión. El momento en que decidí que siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo y que me esforzaría para ser alguien valeroso y controlar mi poder.

Lo invité a pasar a mi refugio para poder estar más cómodos que sentados en el suelo de ese pasillo.

Más tarde llegaron el resto de los miembros del club y me ayudaron a saber que hay una forma de poder andar entre la gente sin sentirme inseguro. Descubrí que poner una bolsa en mi cabeza me ayuda a reproducir en parte esa sensación de encierro. Era muy relajante.

Lo peor llegó después. Durante el ataque de unas personas muy malas que se hacen llamar Brigada Khaos. Intentaron controlarme para usar mi poder en su favor. Pero afortunadamente la presidenta Rias cumplió con su promesa de estar a mi lado para protegerme y usé mis poderes para ayudar en esa batalla. Toda esa dramática situación terminó con mi nuevo héroe Issei derrotando a su rival Vali, un hombre en quien reside el espíritu de un dragon blanco que es rival del dragon rojo que reside en mi senpai.

Los días que siguieron me sirvieron para pensar mucho en lo sucedido, en Issei y en lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Algo de lo que no me sentía seguro para hablar con nadie. Tampoco necesitaba leerlo en un libro para saberlo, ni que nadie me lo explicara después de decirle lo que sentía al estar cerca o al pensar en él. Me había enamorado de mi senpai Issei Hyoudo.

Pensar en eso solo me hace preguntarme a mí mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso tengo una posibilidad de que se fije en mí de la misma manera que yo en él? Es muy notable su gusto por las chicas y en especial su atención por los pechos.

Casi todas las chicas del club de ocultismo están interesadas en él. La única excepción es Koneko, quien siempre lo observa con desaprobación y lo llama pervertido. E incluso llega a golpearlo por eso.

Teniendo a la presidenta Rias, a Akeno, Asia y Xenovia tras él, ¿por qué se fijaría en mí? Que no soy una chica de verdad y no es que desee serlo, pero me agrada mi forma de vestir habitual.

He aprendido de tanto oír las ideas pervertidas de mi senpai. Hay cosas que hago utilizando mi poder en secreto. Durante los días de clase, en todo momento que Issei me mira detengo el tiempo. Y me quedó mirándolo fijamente. Deseando que él me pusiera atención y me mirara fijamente sin que yo tenga que hacer eso. Aunque surge el problema de que termino sonrojándome cuando mi poder "se desactiva", el tiempo sigue corriendo y todos ven mi rostro ruborizado. Incluyéndolo a él.

Lo que provoca de inmediato que todos me miren y pregunten qué me ocurre. Haciendo me que ponga muy nervioso.

Un día incluso me animé a abrazarlo después de detener el tiempo durante una de las reuniones de nuestro club. Y antes de volver a mi caja me atreví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Luego de lo cual volví corriendo a mi caja por miedo a que mi poder se "desactivara" sin darme tiempo a volver a mi lugar y que todos siguieran como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Entiendo que es otra forma de cobardía más y está mal que haga eso, pero… Cualquiera de ellas será la elegida para estar a su lado cuando Issei senpai sea mayor y tenga claro quién de todas ellas es la que lo ama realmente. ¿Tan mal está? ¿Es realmente un gran crimen?

Realmente maldigo un poco mi suerte. Ante mí está mi guardián con espíritu de dragon y solo podré vivir viéndolo a distancia. Y que cuando él me miré solo vea un amigo. Alguien a quien aprecia, pero no de la manera que yo desearía.

Una tarde en que me encontraba yo solo en el salón donde se reúne el club de ocultismo, y sentado en mi caja como siempre, pensaba en que debería ser fuerte y olvidar lo que siento. Que soy pequeño, tengo toda una vida por delante y puede aparecer alguien más que amar y que me ame. No había llegado nadie más aún porque yo salí de clases y no tenía nada de que ocuparme antes de la reunión del club.

Poco después llegó alguien más. No había tenido oportunidad de estar con él a solas desde esa conversación en privado en mi antiguo refugio.

-Hola Gasper-me saludó al abrir la puerta y ver que yo estaba allí-. Somos los primeros.

-Sí, Issei senpai.

En ese salón había dos sofás enfrentados que tenían entre medio una mesa. Junto al gran ventanal había un escritorio, el cual solía ocupar la presidenta Rias. Eso sumado a varios estantes para libros.

Issei fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás y dio un suspiro mientras miraba hacia las ventanas. Admirando la luz del sol filtrándose entre las cortinas.

Me puse algo nervioso al estar a solas con él. Si él no hablaba probablemente no conversaríamos sobre absolutamente nada. No me animaría a dar yo el primer paso. Lo sabía. Me quedaría callado y paralizado como un tonto en mi caja ubicada a un costado de uno de los sofás.

-Gasper, ven aquí-me invitó a sentarme a su lado, dando palmadas al espacio libre junto a él en el sofá.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-aclaré mostrándome algo tímido. Por suerte mi actitud temerosa ante los demás cubría el verdadero motivo de que tomara esa actitud con él.

-Entonces ven con tu caja.

Salí de mi refugio portátil. Lo levanté con mis manos para llevarlo hasta ese sofá y volví a colocarme dentro de él, pero con la notable diferencia de que estaba sobre ese sofá y junto a él.

Una conversación que no fue nada del otro mundo. Con el preguntándome sobre cómo me iba en clases, si estaba más cómodo con la idea de andar entre mucha gente desconocida, sobre nuestro trabajo como demonios de hacer contratos y recibir pagos por los mismos. Nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que luego de un momento en que se quedó en silencio me hizo la pregunta menos esperada.

-¿Te gusta alguien, Gasper?

Mi reacción inmediata fue sonrojarme un poco y quedarme cabizbajo para ocultarlo.

-Es algo de lo que puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza-aseguró-. Y no hablaré de nada de lo que me confíes con ninguna persona. No sé. Quizá te guste Koneko.

Supuse que pensó eso porque es con quien mejor me llevo y es de mi edad, pero no la veía más que como una amiga.

-No-respondí tímidamente-.Y aunque me gustara una chica… Creo que a cualquier chica le gustaría alguien como tú o quizá Kiba senpai. Bien parecidos, pero que… Bueno. No parecen niñas. Entiendes.

-¿Entonces te interesan los chicos?

Solo negué moviendo la cabeza.

-En realidad preferiría no interesarme en nadie. Ni en un chico ni en una chica. Los chicos porque… No creo que haya muchos que quieran a un chico vestido de chica como novia. ¡Eh! Quise decir novio. ¡Como sea! No creo que yo pueda gustarle a nadie-afirmé sintiendo pena por mí mismo.

-Exageras-opinó Issei antes de tocar mi hombro-. Mírame.

Giré un poco para mirarlo y me encontré con la sorpresa de que él se había acercado a mí. Invadiendo de manera importante mi espacio personal y que tratándose de cualquier otra persona hubiese provocado que me metiera en mi caja y cerrando la tapa de inmediato para volver a la seguridad de mi encierro. En cambio me quedé paralizado por esos ojos fijos en los míos. Esa intensa admiración que me dedicaba, con la que tanto había soñado.

-Puedes gustarle a alguien. Y lo digo por experiencia.

Estuve a punto de decir algo. Pero él me sorprendió besando mis labios. Un simple contacto como poniéndome a prueba. Para ver mi reacción.

Adivinando lo que seguía solo cerré mis ojos como invitándolo. Ofreciéndole mis labios.

-Issei senpai-lo llamé apenas susurrando.

Poco después lo sentí. Me besó. Mi primer beso. Sus labios sobre los míos a lo cual le siguió la sensación de algo húmedo y tibio invadiendo mi boca. Su lengua acariciando la mía. Temblé de emoción al sentirlo y lo correspondí lo mejor que pude con mi total falta de experiencia en besos.

Y no fue solo uno. Me tomó de las manos y continuó besándome. Demostrando tanta pasión. Me hacía pensar que era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer. Llenándome de gusto hasta que noté que se apartó soltando mis manos. Momento en que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme otra vez con esa dulce mirada que tanto había deseado. No podría especificar, no podría decir con exactitud cuántas veces me besó. Solo sé que fue algo divino que dejó mis labios encendidos de deseo, y mi cuerpo con ganas de tener más. O más bien fue algo demoniaco al tratarse de un demonio de clase baja como él.

-¿Te sirvió para que creas que si le puedes gustar a alguien y mucho? Además tus labios saben rico, Gasper-kun.

Me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida. Tanto que pensé que la única forma de que pasara sería poner hielo en mis mejillas para bajar ese ardor. Solo asentí y de inmediato me acomodé dentro de mi caja cerrando la tapa para quedarme allí encerrado. Impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Creí escucharlo acercándose a mi caja.

-¿Fui algo brusco?-preguntó, volviéndose mi amable senpai Issei y dejando a un lado a ese otro lado. Al apasionado chico al que yo le gusto. Y añadió-: ¿Te asusté de alguna manera?

-No, para nada-me apuré a decir para que no malentendiera mi actitud después de que él me comiera la boca-. No. No es eso. Es que…

Trataba de explicarlo, pero solo conseguí expresar balbuceos incomprensibles.

-Tranquilo. No tienes nada que explicar. Te entiendo.

Más tarde llegó la presidenta Rias y todos los demás. Les llamó la atención que yo estuviese encerrado en mi caja. Lo normal en esos días era que solo estuviese sentado en ella y no encerrado.

Finalmente decidí salir para no preocuparlos a todos. Pasé toda esa reunión un poco nervioso porque Issei en ningún momento dejó su lugar a mi lado. Y ese día cuando nos fuimos de allí, me miró. No hizo ninguna expresión llamativa. Apenas me sonrió, pero igual eso bastó para que me sonrojara como un tonto. Pensé en poner unos dedos sobre mis labios y hacer un ademán como de tirarle un beso en plan de coqueteo, pero finalmente no me animé. Tengo que ser mejor si quiero ganar.

Ese día lo decidí. Tengo posibilidades. Porque realmente le gusto. Mis rivales son varias chicas atractivas, pero no me rendiré. Pelearé y daré todo lo mejor de mí por mi Issei senpai.


End file.
